1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly an exercise apparatus having a hand crank shaft with two substantially U-shaped throw members. The orientation of each throw member with respect to the other throw member adjusts between two distinct exercise positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices employing the use of a rotatable crank shaft are well known in the prior art. These devices are utilized when the operator manually rotates the crank shaft about its longitudinal axis. Factors affecting the feel and performance of these devices include the shape of the crank shaft, the resistance (if any) applied to oppose the rotating motion of the crank shaft, and the flexibility in the height by which the crank shaft may be positioned in relation to the crank shaft support system.
Frequently, the configuration of the rotatable crank shaft comprises two substantially U-shaped gripping members fixedly attached with one U-shaped member inverted with respect to the other. The operator grips each U-shaped member and rotates the crank shaft in a similar manner to pedaling a bicycle. Examples of this type of arrangment are U.S. Pat. No. 1,386,206 issued to Otto Ludvig Samuelson on Aug. 2, 1921, U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,471 issued to Jean Olivier de Chappedelaine on Feb. 25, 1947, U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,603 issued to Sidney Levine et al. on Oct. 2, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,742 issued to Sarah Jaffe on Oct. 16, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,399 issued to George Hjelte on Sep. 1, 1970, and German Pat. No. 3046117 issued to Wolfgang Juckel on Jul. 22, 1982.
In order to increase the exertion required in rotating the crank shaft, resistance is often applied opposing the free rotation of the crank shaft. One method of employing this resistance is to frictionally restrain the ends of the crank shaft attached to the support system. This is seen in both the Samuelson patent and the Jaffe patent, which disclose mechanisms to selectively increase or decrease the level of resistance.
The prior art references also disclose mechanisms to adjust the height of the crank shaft in relation to the crank support system. One example of such a mechanism is the Jaffe patent, which describes an adjustable exercise apparatus for use in the sitting or lying position. The variation of the height of the crank shaft results from attaching a spanning member to a rising member extending from a stationary frame. A retractile eye is fixed on the rising member to receive one of a plurality of openings along the length of the spanning member. A pin is placed through the retractile eye after it has received the spanning member. This secures the spanning member to the rising member and therefore establishes the crank shaft at a selected height.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.